yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Harvard citation documentation
The harvard citation templates create an author-date citation with a one-directional link to the first matching citation template on the same page. Templates that create Harvard citations in text: * or for a basic Harvard citation * or for a Harvard citation with no brackets * or for a Harvard citation with the name outside the brackets * for a harvard citation with a colon before page numbers * ditto, without brackets * ditto, with the name outside the brackets * or for multiple Harvard citations and other more complicated features. Template that creates a Harvard citation in a footnote: * (shortened footnote template) All of these templates have the same parameters and basic functionality. This page describes the first six in detail; for the others see their documentation pages. Editors editing one of these templates are requested to make parallel changes to the other versions. Usage In the body of the article: : In the references section (or in an earlier footnote): : ;Parameters Up to four authors can be given as parameters. (If there are more than 4 authors only the first 4 should be listed. See Large numbers of authors, below.) The last parameter is the year of publication. The optional parameters , and can be used to indicate the location in the source. All of the harvard citation templates use the same parameters to indicate page numbers or other locations in the text. The parameter is used to specify the reference value that links the short citation to the full citation. This parameter is optional and is usually not necessary. If you specify no hyperlink is created. (See the examples. Not available in .) ;Reference section The links in the harvard citation templates can find anchors in most of Wikipedia's citation templates, such as , , or (or any of several others). To make the anchor, parameter must be set. This is not necessary for , but is normally necessary for the others. Applications Harvard citation: :See also: Template creates a parenthetical reference with a link to the full citation in the references section at the bottom of the article. (All the links in these examples have links which operate. Click on highlighted text " "). Shortened footnote: or :See also: Template inside a span can be used to create an author-date citation in footnote that is linked to the full citation at the bottom of the article. Template has the same effect and it also combines identical footnotes automatically. } * |- | Article text. More article text. Still more article text. Notes References * |Article text. More article text. Still more article text. * |} In text attribution: :See also Template can be used to link an in-text attribution to the full citation at the bottom of the page. Bundled citation: :See also: Template can be used to bundle citations. Note that is inappropriate for bundled citations; use . More exotic harvard citations or More exotic Harvard citations can be constructed using the template, such as multiple papers by the same author, using both the first and last names, links to articles about the author, and others. Any kind of unusual link can also be constructed using the idiom ''parameters''}}|''link name''. Some articles use this idiom [[#CITEREF''id |'' link name '']]. See notes on implementation details below. Variations Using column format: , , Templates , , use a colon to indicate the page number(s) or location. Possible issues More than one work in a year For authors who have published more than one work in the same year, the standard way to differentiate such works is to put a lowercase letter after the year (e.g. place and in the citation templates and use and in the article body). Large numbers of authors Only the first four authors are required by the template. Listing more is not supported. It also possible to use the }} in the citation template, which allows a more concise citation in the article text. Corporate author (no name in citation template) Citation has and no Either the or of a citation template can be matched – the template logic can extract the year of from a full date. If the link does not seem to work, it also possible to set both and parameters. The template will display the date and use the year for the anchor. If only the year is known the field must be used in the citation for the link to work correctly (i.e. may not work correctly). Citation format does not support anchors: In a few very rare cases, it may be impossible for the citation templates to create an anchor. Either (1) the citation is formatted with a template that does not support the parameter (such as ) or (2) the source can't be described using our citation templates at all. In these cases, it is possible to use to make the anchor. (As of November 2010, there are only approximately 100 articles that require this technique.) It is also possible that (3) local editors would prefer not to use citation templates. In this case, it is important to discuss what the local editors would like to do about the bad links. It is always possible to simply remove . Recommended style The recommended Harvard referencing style potentially uses all four templates. Each automatically generates a hypertext link based on the name(s) and date. Here is an example :;Markup :: Some works on gravitation are so massive they warp spacetime themselves ; yet presented essential equations with notable brevity. The essential ingredients are the curvature tensor and the stress-energy tensor ( ; ). :;Result :: Some works on gravitation are so massive they warp spacetime themselves ; yet presented essential equations with notable brevity. The two ingredients are the curvature tensor and the stress-energy tensor ( ; ). :: ::* ::* In short: # For a single work with no author in the text (the most common case), use . # For a single work with the author named in the text, use . # For multiple works at the same point, use explicit parentheses and separated by semicolons. # For anything more complicated use . #CITEREF More exotic Harvard citations can be constructed using the template. If even this is not enough, then as a last resort one can use #CITEREF as in the following example: :Property (T) was introduced by David Kazhdan (1967). which produces :Property (T) was introduced by David Kazhdan (1967) with a link to the author, and a link to a citation on a different page. #CITEREF should be followed by the last names of up to 4 authors and the year (with no spaces), and if the link is to a different page it should be preceded by the name of the page (with spaces allowed). The citation template marks the reference using #CITEREF; see the source of template:citation/core for details. Use with citation templates The , , , family of templates can be used to format the citations in the ''References section. Links from the Harvard citation to the full citation are provided using a #CITEREF link. The template creates a link #CITEREF followed by the concatenation of the author names and the year. creates an anchor followed by the concatenation of the following parameters: *'last' or last1 or surname or surname1 or author or author1 or authors, *'last2' or surname2 or author2, *'last3' or surname3 or author3, *'last4' or surname4 or author4, *'editor-last' or editor-surname or editor1-last or editor1-surname or editor or editors, *'editor2-last' or editor2-surname, *'editor3-last' or editor3-surname, *'editor4-last' or editor4-surname, *'year'. Please note that the above list does not include the coauthor parameter, which is ignored in generating the citation's CITEREF anchor. It is recommended that, when used with the harv family templates, citation templates always use the numbered last parameters instead of coauthor so that a more accurate CITEREF anchor may be generated. If coauthor is used, it will not be possible to generate a Harvard citation that displays the authors' names correctly and that generates a link to the correct CITEREF anchor. , and can also create a similar anchor by setting the "ref" property to "harv". For example: For example produces a link #CITEREFSmith2006 and produces an anchor CITEREFSmith2006. Use of the date parameter in place of the year parameter in citation templates is preferred when full dates are known. The date parameter should not be used to simply encode a year, as this can fail to generate a viable #CITEREF link. In the harvard citation template, a space before or after the author name or before the year is significant; they produce an underscore in the hyperlink. So, " " yields " " which links to #CITEREFSmith_2006. This is fixed in See also * Wikipedia:Citing sources - The main guide on adding citations to articles * Wikipedia:Parenthetical referencing - The guideline for using parenthetical references in wikipedia. * Wikipedia:Citing sources/Further considerations#Wikilinks to full references - Examples of linked parenthetical references, including alternative methods to using these templates. * Parenthetical referencing - Wikipedia's article on parenthetical references. * mw:Extension:HarvardReferences - MediaWiki extension that supports "Harvard" references in simple notation.